Ice Spire
Basic Information Ice Spires are winter-themed decorative objects that were introduced to the Store with update R50 on December 13th 2017 and are part of the Frost Bundle. How to obtain Ice Spires can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by buying the Frost Bundle in the Store for Coins. The Frost Bundle additionally provides buyers with several already crafted Ice Spires and many other items and blocks. Already crafted Ice Spires are also included in the item pack Frost Pack and building kits for any Blueprint in the workshop that include these objects, but all these Item Packs do not include the crafting recipe for Ice Spires. Simply obtaining already crafted blocks / objects (for example as gifts from other players who own the according premium bundles) will not unlock their crafting recipe in the Crafting Menu. Ice Spires cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. How to unlock the crafting recipe Since Ice Spires are premium items and part of the Frost Bundle, the crafting recipe can only be unlocked by buying the Frost Bundle in the Store for Coins. There is no other way to obtain this crafting recipe. After buying the Frost Bundle, the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for these decorative objects will be permanently added to your Crafting Menu, where it will keep being available on all game worlds, even on worlds where the option "world bound recipes" is enabled. How to craft Ice Spires After buying the Frost Bundle, 4 Ice Spires can be crafted at a time in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key) with: * 1 block of Ice, found on frozen Oceans or rivers under a layer of Snow, more rarely at the entrance of Mountain-Caves or can be made by placing Water or other liquids into very cold areas How to use Ice Spires Ice Spires can be placed for decoration and can be fully rotated into all directions by holding R (as the default key) while holding and moving the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at a rotated item, so that all items of the same stack will then be placed facing the same direction. Like all crafted objects and blocks, Ice Spires can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells. Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, claim owner or Adventure creator. For more details please read the article about Permissions. Trivia Ice Spires will not cool down their surrounding. Snow Blowers are the only cooling machines included in the Frost Bundle that will cool the air to -22 degrees, which will bring up a cold meter, but in hot environments like the Lava layer will reduce heat meters (where the cold meters will be cancelled out by the heat of Hardened Lava and/or liquid Lava being nearby). Category:Store Category:Premium Category:Crafted Category:Frost